


You are My Sunshine

by Ravenclaw_333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, End of the World, I'm Sorry, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_333/pseuds/Ravenclaw_333
Summary: This was it. This was the end of the world. There were only a few days left. Only a few days for the two lovers to share together, well for everyone else too...





	You are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on a Tumblr post a long time ago and wanted to try it out. I'm sorry. You guys can yell at me all you want, but just to let you know I teared up while writing it. All credit goes to the person who thought of it. This is very short, I just wanted to get this out of my already messy brain.

This was it. This was the end of the world. There were only a few days left. Only a few days for the two lovers to share together, well for everyone else too...

Viktor and Yuuri didn't know what to do. They have already cried till there weren't any water in their eyes left. All they did was sit on the bed or the couch or on the floor and just look at each other. Memorizing each curve on the others face, the unique color of the other's eyes, the way each strand of hair falls on the others face. Just memorizing. 

As they lay on the bed, with one less day, Viktor puts his hand on Yuuri's cheek and just smiles. No words, just smiles. Yuuri leans into his touch and sighs, putting his hand on top.

Minutes pass before Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor's waist, sitting in his lap. No words, just breathing in the scent. 

Viktor wraps his arms around Yuuri's shoulder's, trying to shut out the world. They rock back and forth, lulling each other to sleep until Viktor lays on his back, taking Yuuri with him. Their arms never leave the others body. No words, just breathing. 

Yuuri shifts his head to Viktor's shoulder, as Viktor rubs calming circles onto his back. Looking up at Viktor's face, Yuuri brings his hand to rub his thumb gently back and forth on his cheek. No words, just calming touches.

Before they fall asleep, Viktor gently grabs Yuuri cheeks and brings his forehead to rest onto his. They look into each other's eyes and smile, before they share a kiss. A kiss that sets off thousands fireworks heard on a day of celebration, no matter how many times they had done it in the past. A kiss that is as gentle as seeing a wave crashing onto the shore of a beach in paradise. A kiss that fells moist and chapped, from the difference between the two's lips. A kiss that screams I love you a billion times, like another couple saying goodbye through a train leaving the station. A kiss that smells like apples and strawberries or cologne and deodorant, from the other's daily cleanse. 

They separate from the kiss, but keep their foreheads together, and look into each other's eyes as they fall asleep. Listening to the sound of the other's breathing and hearing for the faint sound the other's heartbeat. No words, just love. 

That's how they would spend most of their days. Laying in each other's embrace, the couch, the floor, or the bed. They would rarely go outside, being too afraid of what they would see. 

When they spoke to each other, it would mostly be 'I love you' or a story of a memory. Sometimes they ask each other if they will ever find the other, when they are gone. It is always a yes, followed by silence or a kiss.

Sometimes they would dance. And boy did they dance. They would dance for hours, even if they ache all over. They would go all out like they were at a party, or go very slow like they never wanted to let go of each other. And they never did. 

They were always touching in someway. They never let go.

On the last day, they danced. 

When they looked at the clock and saw how little time they had, Yuuri panicked and begin to cry foreign tears and so did Viktor. Viktor held Yuuri in the tightest embrace. His arms wrapped protectively around Yuuri's waist and head on Yuuri's forehead, as Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's shoulders. They were whispering a thousand 'I love you's' back and forth, sometimes interrupting the other's turn. Knowing that it will never feel like enough. 

Then Viktor begins to sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." 

They look into each other's eyes and kiss each other before continuing together, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't ta-" 

They never finish the song.

At that moment the meteor crashes into the Earth, disintegrating all that touch the surface and all below.


End file.
